From the Future
by FullBlueMoon
Summary: It's about a so called normal girl who some how gets pulled into the past with Kel and the gang...what could happen? Also i'm not to sure who the couples r, so u vote for it!
1. The Funny Ride to Rumbridge

Chapter 1: The Funny Ride to Rumbridge

Keladry of Mindelan, squire to Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, was sitting on the edge of her bed polishing her equipment. Sense she had already polished her lords equipment, she decided out of boardroom that she needed to polish her own and also to keep that weird feeling, she kept having, out of her head.

That weird feeling set Goosebumps all the way down and she did not like the feeling nor the little images, she guess she imagined, in her head.

After polishing all she could.

She decided to go see if her sir knight wanted anything before she went in search of her friends. She knew Neal would be with Dom, catching up on family affairs. 'I guess with so much family you have to' thought Kel, while she was opening the door, she wanted to take the long way to the Study room, knowing full well Raoul would think of something for her to do. 'he hates math, he'll most likely ask, or more like make me do the accounting stuff for the Company' Kel thought in her head.

She was half way there when she heard a knock at the door. Kel raced to open it, when she did she found in the middle of the door way a betted-up-tired messenger around his late 20es.

He was wearing a uniform from another palace, that Kel noted to be a 2 week ride from here. 'so he's come a long way, without too much rest is what it looks like' complained Kel in her head 'I wonder wha-' she was cut from her thoughts when the messenger, from far away, handed her a letter.

He was still breathing heavily when he said "to Sir Knight Raoul…" He took another breath to try and catch all the others he lost on his way here. " Very important…please" and without a second look he started to walk away from the door and the curious Kel, who was now starring at the letter, like it would fly away if she took her eye off of it. 'This is very important…so that's why…Huh? I wonder?' Thought Kel when she reached the study room door.

She knocked on the hard wooden door. "Come in" came, the all to well known voice, Raoul. She opened the door. Raoul looked up and smiled at her. "So Kel, What is it this time? You need more chores for your boardroom?" joked Raoul. Kel shock her head and handed out the letter and drooped it on Raoul's desk, in front of him. He looked at it again, then back at Kel with an annoyed smirk on his face. "Another godforsaken letter from our beloved King, is it?." He took it up.

"Yes sir, I think it is, but…" She trailed off, when her mind brought her back the memory of her odd behavior and the messenger. This got Raoul's immediate attention 'There must be something up with her' thought Raoul while still trying to open the letter. Her decided curiosity got the best of him "But…" That got Kel back to earth starring as her lord, who was pulling out the paper from the envelope.

"but nothing my lord" she replied. Raoul took a look at her. The look that told her to answer, so she did. "It's just that I've been having weird feelings all day, then this worn out messenger from Graviton palace came and gave me a letter saying it was addressed to you and very important you get it quick" she looked from Raoul and the paper in his hand.

"Huh? That is strange" was all he said before he began to read. After he reread it twice to make sure what he read was right he handed it to Kel, who took it questionably.

Seeing the confused Kel he said "Read it tell, me the King hasn't gone crazy" She read it. Then said "Do you believe he's keeping something from us?" Raoul stood up. "I believe something is very much so out of place in this lovely world of mine, or either Jon's playing another joke on me for the last time a dumped a bucket of water on him a month ago…" he started to smirk " I hope so" the he stooped to look serious. "round up Dom and tell him we need about eight soldiers or something, we shouldn't be gone for long, maybe three days" With the orders Kel gave back the paper and went in search of Dom.

That Afternoon on the rode…

"so where did you say we were going, again?" Asked Dom for the millionth time.

"Dom shut the hell up! You know exactly!" Replied an annoyed out of his mind Sir Knight Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peck. " It's bad enough almost all of 3ed Company left to see family and friends and we got stuck with pages and squires…"

"Hey!" Chimed in all the pages and squires which only included Kel, Neal, Merric, Derek and Owen. Raoul turned to face them in his saddle

" No offence little ones" and Him and Dom started to chuckle "Hey!" they all chimed again.

"Where ARE we going Anyways" said Owen the page asked, board out of his mind.

" To Rumbridge" answered Raoul in enthusiasm after the little fits of laughter. The Dom just had to say something

"So now you tell him, but not me!" Raoul turned to his the said very cheerfully

"Yes!" Dom looked at him in annoyance then looked to the side in search of anything that might papoose of a threat.

A couple of hours later but still light outside…

Kel, now done with trying to talk to her now board stupid friends, decided to ride next to Raoul. When she got there she thought of something

"Sir?" Raoul turned his head to face his squire.

"Yes, Kel?" "Do you think she might be dangerous?" she asked still looking down at her saddle horn. She heard him sigh.

"Well I'm sure if she does want to put up a fight, it won't be that big of a deal, she's only 17 years old, at least that we know of" he replied then sat up to stretch his back a bit and turning his full attention to the road in front of him.

"So if she does not go willingly, you will deal with it!" asked Kel That got Raoul once again.

"Me! Heavens no! But you, yes! He's more fond of you then me!" he looked from her to the grass and rode

"Myles will kill me if I put a scratch on that girl. He said he wants her sane and carefree when he asks her questions." Kel looked to her master-knight

"And what gives you the crazy idea he won't kill me for if I have to drag her by her hair to come?" That lit a crazy smile on the Knights face

"Good question, you be sure to talk civilized to her, before you conclude to violence, okay!" He patted her on the shoulder playfully.

"Don't worry, if you do have to knock her out, I've been told she's a good fighter, that's a bit scary, don't you think!" he said. Then the one person that could always get him so annoyed he would kill someone, just had to over hear their conversation, and be a smartass and repiled.

"Oh come on my lord" riding up behind, to ride on the left of Raoul and Kel on the right of him. "Don't tell us, Our Owns own Miniature giant is scared of a little girl?" that got a chuckle and laugh out of the Pages and squires, including Kel.

A little made at what he said "Come on you bunch of Bitches! Lets get moving!" He noticed that since the conversation between Kel and Him everyone had crowded around them, and started to move a hell of a lot slower. "My grandma moves faster!" he yelled the insult, to the still laughing people.

"Come on my lord What worries you?" said Dom with a hint of enjoyment, enjoyment that once again he got to his lord and made a couple of people laugh. The knight turned in his saddle to face Dom squarily, then stooped his horse.

"Would you like to be the one who, if the girl refuse to go, take her by forces where she will, most likely put up a fight and…" taking another big breath with Dom hanging on his every word, which sounded so serious you just had to listen. "and with who knows what kind of new skills they have in the future that can defeat anything? Well what she's proudly about a thousand years in the future."

When Raoul stopped he had every eye, which made him proud of himself. Dom then started to walk away but not before saying

"good point, at least I'm not going to be the one to fight!" They all started to laugh again, just what the clown wanted them to do.

"My lord, don't worrie, Dom there will take care of the fighting and Kel of the 'civilized conversation'what you call it" Said none other then Nealan of Queenscove, Dom's cousin. Dom starred at him in annoyance.

"Good thinking Queenscove, you're even smarter then your clown if a cousin over their" of coarse like on Que. they started laughing except Dom ( well duh!)

"Thank you sir!" chimed Neal happily. "Good its all settled then! Kel talk and Dom the Clown fight the well skilled girl"

He started to walk off after Dom, but in a faster pase easily passing Dom. Then called out "Now lets get moving!" then more to himself but everyone else still heard "Worthless pigs" in the back with Owen and the other page Derek.

"So now we're worthless pig?" said Owen sarcastically to Derek while the squires went ahead of them. "Yes I do agree which is it Female dogs or pigs?" Derek said to Owen as they rode on after the rest of the group with Raoul in the lead and Dom getting started on another

embarrassing story of Raoul's, "Which he has a lot to last the rest of the trip" said Dom now in the best mood, because he has annoying his lord again and also he liked this story because he dumps a bucket of cold water on Raoul…

So on they went till dark where they stooped to camp for the night…

_ By: Shelby_


	2. The Agitated Raoul

Chapter 2: The Agitated Raoul

They stopped just before dark, to put up camp. Neal, Merric and Dom were in charge of getting firewood and Kel and Owen were assigned to cook the night meal. But because of Kel's reputation of disasters with food Owen was the one doing most of the cooking, to everyone's relief.

"You know Kel? I've been thinking…" began Neal before

"Have you really? Don't tell me my cousin meathead was thinking!" replied Dom with a smirk, he walked to Neal.

"Ha Ha very funny Dommy!" said Neal, Dom gave an annoyed smile with an arched eyebrow. He went up to Neal, and began taping on his head while saying

"So meathead does it hurt you to think for once in your life…or do you just have problems doing it?"

Neal shook his cousin's hand away. Kel and the others started to chuckle out of the two of them fighting like family as always. _Do those two ever stop_ _thought Kel._

Neal punched Dom in the head then Dom punched Neal to the ground. _'Guess not'_ then with a sigh Kel went to go pull her friend away before he got in real trouble.

"What did ya do that for? You know he disserves it!" yelled Neal.

"Neal, would you stop acting like a child." voiced Kel, but all she got from her friend was a snort. He walked away to cool off, still pissed at Dom.

She went to sit back down beside the fire, next to Raoul and Derek. "Where did Neal go?" asked Derek. "He went to cool off a little" informed Kel "he went that way." She pointed the way Neal took. Derek got up and took off after Neal. "Does Dom ever stop messing with him?" questioned Kel to no one in particular, while starring into the fire.

Raoul sighed in defeat, not really knowing if she wanted an answer or not…so "ya know what Kel, I don't think he has ever stopped messing with him, not even for a moment…" Kel looked in confusion then realized what he meant.

"Is that a way Dom shows that he missed Neal?" she said then smiled at her words 'that's too cute' thought Kel.

"Of course Kel, Dom just really misses him so to catch up on old times he jokes…" Raoul didn't get to finish because he was interrupted by a certain someone.

"What is all this talk about me and missing that Can't-take-a-joke-so-I'll-hit-my-cousin-and-run-off-and-tell-my-mommy!" He took a seat next to Kel. Raoul and Kel smiled at him.

"Yes, that's exactly…" said Kel, with a smile still plastered on her face. " By the way where's Owen and Merric?"

Raoul shot up from his seat. "CRAP!" and took off at a jog to the edge of the forest.

Kel looked to Dom and Dom looked to Kel. At the same time "what was that about?" they looked at each other again then at the same time surged and began to get their bedrolls out.

After Raoul came back with the now, soaked and trembling Owen and Merric. And Neal and Derek came back from Gods-know-what! They all went to sleep except for the first watch, which started with Dom.

Kel wok to a loud tump! Then a loud slap! It just so happens to be Dom and Neal at it again. Not really caring what the hell those two did to get so mad at each other again, went to the campfire for breakfast.

After breaking up the little quarrel (or more like "family affair") and a fast breakfast they were back on the rode again…

As they rode, they had to break up two family disputes, and an argument between Derek and Owen. "It seems today everyone's a little testy' thought Kel, turning to see Raoul riding up, after situating everyone away from each other.(to avoid any more trouble between the death clowns)She sighed ' Oh well'

Raoul rode beside her, they rode in silence. With only the bird songs and the occasional snapping of a twig from a wild animal, it was peaceful. Kel started to get uncomfortable, with the way Raoul stirred at the rode. 'He looks pissed at something or either very confused so now he pissed' Kel's mind wondered…until she got fed up with not knowing a thing about her lords discomfort…so she broke the silence.

"What is wrong my lord?" Thinking fast she added.

"Are those Flukier Clowns still joking around?" Raoul sparred a quick glance to his now smirking squire. He smiled at her. And gave her an awkward look, before he decided to answer.

" Oh no they've stopped…" Raoul took a backward glance to Dom and the other mischievous younger fools beside him now. He turned back to his saddle horn and sighed.

"What can you do?" looking to the road again. Kel, seeing him glance back to the others and the sighed in annoyance. ' It looks like Dom and the Clowns have succeeded in Annoying the mind out of my lord' Kel thought with a grin. She then decided that that wasn't just about the goofs, but something more important, so being Kel…curiosity got the best of her. Seeing that Raoul wasn't going to just spill it, she had to make him forget his boundaries of telling the truth.

"You can always drown them, theirs a river coming up ahead, not too far from here."

Said Kel with the same smirk that she tried to hide behind her mask, but couldn't seem to do it.

Raoul looked to her strangely, now catching on that she really wanted to know what was bothering him. He decided to have fun with the all too curious girl, before he told…if he told.

"Yes I guess your right" looking back again at, Dom now talking to Merric and Neal and Owen playing a game of 'guess what'. He turned back to the road ahead.

"But drowning all of them would take a while, time we are running out of…" he said now remembering that they were indeed running out of time. They were only supposed to take three days there and back. But it seemed at thins pace it might take five extra.

"Umm…. My lo-" Kel got cut off by Raoul

"Move it people we don't have time to lolly gag around" said Raoul ignoring Kel and yelling at the rest. (Who have not to surprisingly got very far behind) After hearing the tone in the leaders voice every one speed up a bit. Kel, now forgotten to Raoul, went to ride by Neal hoping he might calm her nerves that she now noticed were there.

They all road till almost night to make camp, to Raoul's sake the last one before they reach the girl.

At the camp fire…

Kel, Neal, Dom, Merric, and Raoul sat at the campfire. While Owen and Derek were off to do some chores Raoul needed done. (Actually Owen and Derek got into some trouble and Raoul had to teach them a lesson and are now picking up sticks and digging holes for waste…and whatever else King of the Giants thinks of.)

"So have you little ones ever heard the story, when Rao-" Dom was cut short by Raoul.

"Do you ever stop?" asked Raoul looking dead serious at Dom. Dom gave him a wicked smile.

"No, Why my lord don't you like you're legendary stories?" asked a tring-to-be-innocent-Dom-but-can't-becaues-he's-totally-not! Raoul gave a snort and turned to the fire.

"Do you little youngsters what to hear a legendary story of Dom?" asked Raoul sarcastically. Dom starred in dismay.

"Please do!" said Neal with excitement and now leaning in on Raoul's every word. Dom, beside him, kicked him. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Your an idiot," spat Dom to Neal "and I have no legendary stories…" he gave Raoul questioning look. Raoul looked back to him.

"Of coarse you do…remember Yorker Town?" Dom shook his head

"No I don't, Why?"

"Do you remember Charlotte?" he asked whit a dangerous smirk on his face. Dom went pale white. "Awe! So you do remember!"

"What! What! What!" asked an all too noisy Neal. Raoul looked to Neal, Merric, and Kel. He starred at the young ones for a while.

"You wouldn't tell that story in front of the young ones would ya?" said Dom knowing full well his lord wouldn't dream of telling that story. Raoul gave a sigh and looked to the ground to his feet.

" I guess not, you know how I hate explaining that sort of thing to little ones who are to young to think about it."

"Think about what?" asked Merric

"Is it something bad?" asked Neal

"Maybe you two should stop, and listen to what there saying…" said Kel. Raoul looked to her is question, so did everyone else. "What? It's common sense. So think about it, this so called 'story' involves a women named Charlotte and what is one of the things an adult does not like to explain to their child to early?" she looked to them all, all still wearing confusion written all on their faces. She rubbed her temples "why do I get the feeling I'm surrounded by-"

"God?" asked Neal

"Hot looking men?" suggested Dom, with a smirk and a arch in his brow which gave Kel that giddy feeling again

"IDIOTS!" said a now-blushing-dark-red-pissed-off-Kel

"Well of coarse we are, were out here with King of tha Giants as our Lord" said you know who (the smartass clown Dom) Smack, then their went Dom then…

"Everyone needs to get to bed." Said Raoul and seeing no one move quickly enough for his taste (also he was pissed off) he added an ear pirssing "NOW!" they moved a lot quicker to got away from his wrath.

They all went to there sleeping rolls

"Wonder whats up with him" said Dom getting settled into his roll "he never gets this agitated"

Kel thought about this morning and what had just happened. _'Does this overly bad mood have something to do about this retrieving mission?' Kel thought_ until she fell asleep out of too many thoughts…also out of exhaustion.

_ By: Shelby_


	3. Almost There

Chapter 3: Almost There

It was morning and everyone was just getting settled back on the rode, after a little drama from the Sir and the Demon. What Raoul likes to call him now days. But back to the story…They were back in tempo and about 2hours away from Rumbridge, but then trouble had to break up in the group once again.

"Who ever did this is DEAD!" grumbled Raoul. He took a glance at Dom. "And I'm pretty sure I know who did it…" started to stair back to Dom. Dom, finally noticing that the Knight was talking, arched a brow. "What did you say milord?"

Raoul turned back around and sighed. "Nothing you dope!"

"But my lord wha-" Dom got cut off by Raoul. "NO buts Dom I know you did this!" said Raoul in an aggressive tone. Dom looked to him in a questioning mask on his face.

"Did what my dear lord?" Dom still very confused about what they were talking about. He looked to Neal, who shrugged, then looked to the others, who starred back at him in question. Raoul noticed the looks and let out a long irritated sigh.

"THIS" screamed Raoul who pointed to his head. On his head was a big purple dot o the top. Dom cracked a smile. Kel tried to hide a giggle behind her hands. Neal just slumped down on his horse in a shaking fit of laughs. The rest had amusement plastid on their face like cement. Raoul mumbled something about idiots, stupid know nothing and Dom…

So on they rode…

After a while of silence, Kel got fed up and curiosity got better of her once again and forever it will. She rode up ahead to her master knight, where she found him trying to amuse himself with twirling a piece of leather. The knight took notice to his squire and smiled happily.

It seems no matter what was going on he always found something about Kel to make him smile, or maybe it was because secretly he sometimes saw her as a daughter. But of course he was not going to tell anyone. He so longed for an heir of his own but just can't find someone who he can share his all to complex life. But that is another story of his life he does not like to discuss, even when his mother is all too much pressure.

Kel smiled back to him then looked ahead. "So how much longer?" she asked trying to get a conversation started.

"About another ½ an hour or so" he replied still looking ahead not looking away. "Why do you ask? You shouldn't be nervous you know."

"Yeah I know it's just I'm getting a little sore in the saddle." She grinned at her lord knowing that now she beard his attention to his soreness too. He looked to her evil grin and grinned back. "Me too" with that said he called to the rest. "DISMOUNT!"

The snoozing Neal jumped up. The not paying attention Dom starred in question. Merric, having been on totally alert dismounted. Owen and Derek gave their lord a sulking look.

"What did he say?" Dom whispered to Neal, who was beside him the moment his snoozing got interrupted. Neal gave him a sleepy look and shrugged.

"What did you say my lord!" yelled Neal just a bit loud for a sleepy person. Which Dom was not prepared for so he jumped in surprise and nearly fell off, and was just hanging by a tread on his saddle. Raoul looked back to Neal first then to his sergeant, who was having difficulty with getting back in control. Raoul started his uncontrollable laughter, then the rest surely followed.

After a bit of fussing and complaining from Dom and some more rude remarks from the knight and Neal to Dom, they got settled back in. Merric, Kel, Raoul, Owen, and Derek all dismounted. Neal and Dom looked at them funny.

"Did we miss something?" asked Neal. The knight now remembering the question before. "Oh yeah…now what was it again?" he thought then with a smirk. He walked over to Neal. Neal bent down to hear him, then… "DISMOUNT!" Neal jumped back and fell off the other side of his mare. Dom quickly got off soon, with amusement and anger written on.

"Okay..." said Kel "lets get moving" and she started to lead the way with Merric. Owen and Derek close behind. "The other 3 looked to her, Neal and Dom looked to Raoul.

At the same time Neal and Dom replied to Raoul "So who is the Leader of this outfit again!" Knight gave them both a snarls then said, "Sometimes I even wonder…" and walked off to ketch up.

Neal and Dom still standing. Raoul turned back behind him. "But I know one thing, it's NOT you two. So GET MOVING!" he turned around and began the jog to the front. Neal and Dom looked to each other, and with their mounts, walked to catch up.

"Kel definitely. Right?" Neal looked to Dom, still both walking, who shook his head 'yes' and replied "he may not know it but he treats that girl more like a daughter then a squire"

Neal agreed "Yeah, if I did that to Lady Alanna I could just bury my grave an lay in it to just save her the energy." They both smirked at the image of what Alanna would do, with her legendary temper and all.

_By: Shelby_

_

* * *

_

Authors Note:

Jodi: well...i had to change somethings around...not much but some...Also i think Shelby cooled down a bit after that one review that she read on one of her 'bad days'

Josh: which she seems to have a lot of takes bite out of apple right?

Jodi: stares at him, then sighes in annoyance Yea whatever...

Josh: So do you think you should go aks Shelby for some help...I have no clue what to write next...i think i'm haveing writers block.

Jodi: 1st of all you haven't even tryied to think becaues sadly but truly you have no brain shakes head at him None at all.

Josh: hey i d- Jodi stuffes apple in his mouth

Jodi: i'm not finished yet! Okay 2ed is what do you mean 'you'? josh takes a loud bit out of apple

Josh: well she is a girl and i thought that...well girls have this little mind thing ya know...

Jodi: no i don't know. sits down and cresses les and smirkes at him in amusment Enlighten me, will ya?

Josh: Well how many guys you know go up to Shelby and ask for faviors without gitting kick/stomped/punched/ran over/killed/dro-

Jodi: What do you mean Ran over? She can't do that!

Josh: you'd be surprised! rubs arm uncomfortably So anyways will ya?

Jodi: walkes out

Josh: is that a yes?

Jodi: not here

Josh: Okay! You go do that then! lookes around, then back to the computer i wander if i could ju- SLING, gets shocked okay noie doie thaty againespasses out

* * *

Review and answer chapter question:

1. Is it too over board with the fights and stuff?


End file.
